Beyond: Two Souls- The Dead World
by jimmyjimjimmy12
Summary: Taking place after the game's 'Ryan' ending, where Paul, Jimmy, Walter and Cole are still alive, Jodie And Ryan seek out Stan and the others to assure them that Jodie is alive and well. Soon, Jodie's world begins to fall apart when the CIA tries to arrest her once again. She and the others are all drawn into the DPA's plan to recreate yet another Condenser.
1. Chapter 1

**(AN) This story is based on the 'Ryan' ending, where Paul, Jimmy, Walter and Cole are still alive. Facts and details from the other ending are used in the story. I hope you all enjoy reading this Fan-Fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to let me know what you guys think about the story and where you would like it to go. Feel free to check out my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Beyond: Two Souls_**** or any of its characters. I do not make any money from this story.**

Beyond: Two Souls- The Dead World

Chapter One, Zoey's Gift

Jodie sat on a couch in the house she and Ryan had bought on San Juan Island, off the coast of Washington state. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail and her face had several faint scars from the last condenser. She had discovered that Aiden was still with her a month ago, and had told Ryan when they were on the beach in the Caribbean. After relaxing for a week by the tropical Caribbean ocean they had agreed to find a place to live that would give them privacy without turning them into hermits. That was how they got to the San Juan Islands.

"Ryan," Jodie called.

"Yeah, Jodie?" Ryan called from upstairs. "What is it?"

"Can you come here for a moment? I want to talk to you."

"Sure thing, I'll be right down." Jodie heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and soon Ryan sat down beside her. "What's on your mind?"

Jodie looked at Ryan for a moment. Her gaze fell upon the eye patch that he wore over his right eye- the result of resisting interrogation on the mission that gained Jodie her freedom from the CIA. "I've been thinking for a while, Ryan…" She said slowly. "I've left a lot of things undone, most people who care about me think I'm dead; I can't leave them thinking that. I wanted to ask you if we could go back to the mainland for a while; let everyone know I'm alright."

Ryan looked at Jodie. He loved this girl more than anything in the world, and the sad look on her face put a knot in his stomach. "Who are your friends?"

Jodie remembered the day that she had met Stan and the others. "I met them in New York in the middle of winter; their leader, Stan, he saved my life." She explained. "If we could go visit them… just for a few days, I would be very happy."

Ryan took Jodie's hand in his. "Jodie," He said, looking into her eyes. "If it will make you happy, then I am, too."

"So, we can go visit them?" Jodie's eyes lit up with happiness.

Ryan smiled at her. "When do we leave?"

"Oh, thank you so much Ryan!" Jodie hugged him tightly. "You have no idea how much this means to me!"

"Don't mention it." Ryan replied as they pulled apart. "Seriously though; when do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible, I guess," Jodie laughed nervously. "I didn't plan past asking you."

"Well, how about tonight?" Ryan asked. "We haven't got any plans made for the future so far; we can go and visit your friends as long as we can."

"Really?"

"Yeah, let's go pack our things." Ryan stood from the couch and went back upstairs- presumably to gather his things. Jodie sat back on the couch and gazed at the engagement ring on her finger, given to her by Ryan the day before. She sighed contently and stood to follow Ryan. She had a feeling that her life was finished with its troubles.

Jodie sat in the passenger seat of Ryan's truck as it rolled down streets of New York City as the sun was beginning to set. They had left Washington State two days ago and where nearing their destination after the long, tiring drive.

"Do you know where to find them?" Ryan asked.

"Not exactly," Jodie explained. "I mean, I know where they used to be; I don't know if they're still there."

"I guess we'll have to find out." Ryan said with a shrug. "Which way?"

"Um, turn here," Jodie said as they came to aside road. "Stop just before you go across the bridge."

"Got it," Ryan slowed the truck and parked along the side of the road. Jodie opened the door and stepped out onto the sidewalk. "Want me to come?"

"No, no!" Jodie shook her head. "It's fine; I'll be right back."

"Alright," Ryan nodded, and Jodie closed the door before turning towards the bridge. She walked over to the fence that separated the road from Stan, Walter, Jimmy and Tuesday's place and pushed on the door. it clattered, but didn't open. Jodie saw the problem; a heavy padlock was fastened to the door, preventing it from opening.

"Locked… that isn't right; why would Stan lock the entrance?" She asked herself before beginning to climb over the fence. She dropped down onto the other side and stood to her feet. She paused to look at the ledge that looked down upon the highway four stories below- the same ledge that she had almost jumped off to end her life. She shook her head and walked into the shelter. "Stan?" Jodie called.

No answer. "Jimmy? Walter?" she walked in further and looked around at the empty living space. "They're gone!" Jodie's mind began to race. "Now, how am I going to find them?" She turned and something caught her eye. Everything that had once been there had been removed- but one thing still remained.

"Nancy!" Jodie raced over to the corner of the shelter were Stan's living space had been. Tucked into the corner rested the picture of Stan's deceased wife. "Why would Stan leave this behind?" She knelt down and carefully picked up the picture. She flipped it over and faint writing could be seen. Her eyes strained to read it, and finally she read,

_Jodie,_

_We've started ourselves a new life. If you're still out there, we want you to be a part of it; Oakland Apartments, room 23, 77__th__ St. Northwest. We miss you,_

_ Your friend,_

_ Stan_

"Seventy-Seventh Street…" Jodie thought aloud. "They must've gotten back on their feet!" Jodie tucked the picture into her pocket and made her way back to Ryan.

"Did you find them?" Ryan asked as she got into the truck.

"No, but I know where they are." Jodie said, handing him the picture.

Ryan looked at the address for a moment before turning the keys in the ignition. "That isn't too far away from here; maybe five minute drive." He pulled the truck back onto the road.

"You know you way around New York." Jodie observed.

"Yeah, well, I had to follow a major drug dealer around the city for a month as one of my first missions as a CIA operative." Ryan explained. "I got to know most of this city- nearly got myself killed a few times as well."

"Well, we _both_ seem to have made a habit of that." Jodie joked.

Ryan laughed. "I couldn't agree more," He pulled the truck around a corner and slowed. "Here we are," Jodie peered out of the window at the five story apartment complex before them.

Ryan and Jodie got out of the truck and walked into the building. They climbed the stairs until the found the correct floor. Jodie stood before room 23 with Ryan beside her as she reached for the doorbell. She pressed the button and footsteps could be heard behind the door. Moments later door was opened, and in the doorway stood Stan, with combed hair and clean clothes.

He stared at Jodie, his mouth open in shock. "Oh my… Oh my God, Jodie! Oh my God!" He rushed forwards and embraced her in a tight hug. "We thought that we had lost you in that fire!"

"Something happened at the hospital and I couldn't come to see you."

"Well, all that matters is that you're here now, safe and sound!" Stan exclaimed as tears welled in his eyes. "And who is this?" He asked, looking tentatively at Ryan after releasing Jodie from his hug.

"Stan, this is my fiancé, Ryan." Jodie introduced Ryan to Stan.

"Fiancé?" Stan asked as he shook Ryan's hand. "That's great, Jodie, I'm so happy for you! Here, c'mon in." He led Jodie and Ryan into the apartment as he called out. "Jimmy! Walter! Get in here!"

Stan shut the door behind them as the others came into the room. "Jodie! Oh my God!" Jimmy exclaimed as he gave her a hug.

"Oh my goodness!" Walter hugged Jodie as Tuesday came into the room last. "Tuesday, you're not going to believe this!"

Everyone moved aside so that the woman could see Jodie. "Jodie!" Tuesday rushed forwards and- like the others- hugged her close.

"A'ight, everybody, give her some space; she brought someone _very_ special with her." Stan said. "This," He clapped his hand on Ryan's shoulder. "Is Jodie's Fiancé, Ryan."

"Fiancé!" Walter exclaimed. "It's amazing!"

They all moved forwards once again to congratulate the couple. After a few seconds Stan spoke again. "A'ight, Jodie, there's someone else you have to see." Stan waved for them to follow him as he walked into another room. As they stepped through the door Jodie could hear plastic being knocked against plastic and the sound of a child playing quietly. "Jodie, I believe you've met little Zoey before."

At the far end of the room a little toddler playing with her toys. The child stopped playing and stared at Jodie as she slowly walked forwards. She knelt down and looked at the little girl, who stared right back before crawling towards Jodie and tried to climb onto her lap. Jodie stared at the girl for a moment, and then said. "Do you feel that, Aiden?" Aiden's reply came in the usual whisper that only she could understand- or even hear, for that matter. _Yes._

"Tuesday…" Jodie said as she stood. "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure thing," Tuesday nodded and she and Jodie walked out of the room.

As they passed the others Jodie said to Ryan. "You should get to know Stan and the others in the meantime." Without waiting for a reply she walked into the main room with Tuesday. They sat down at the dining table and Tuesday asked, "What is it that you wanted to talk about?"

"It's Zoey,"

"She seemed to take to you immediately," Tuesday observed. "I've never seen her do that before; other than Stan, Walter and Jimmy she doesn't act like that to anyone."

"Tuesday," Jodie said. "You… remember Aiden, right?"

Tuesday nodded, and her face showed curiosity. "Yes, why?"

"I think- that like me- Zoey may be linked to an entity."

"An entity?" Tuesday asked, not sure how to react to the fact that her daughter is connected to a ghost. "How can you tell?"

"I don't really know; I can just feel it." Jodie explained. "Aiden agrees with me; Zoey has a gift. An amazing, dangerous gift."

"Dangerous?"

"Growing up with Aiden, I often had difficulty controlling him. Sometimes he would get out of control and people would get hurt." Jodie explained. He never attacked me or anyone close to me, but if I lost my head and made him do something… it was often hard to get him to stop."

"Is there any way for her to learn how to control the entity?" Tuesday asked.

"Yes," Jodie nodded, and Tuesday sighed in relief. "I guess… I guess I can teach her how to use her gift- how to control it."

"Jodie," Tuesday leaned forwards. "If you would do that… I would be _very_ grateful; I want Zoey to be as safe as she can."

"Don't worry, Tuesday," Jodie assured her. "When she is old enough, make sure Zoey can control her entity."

"Thank you, Jodie. You've helped us so much!" Jodie and Tuesday's Attention was drawn to the others who were sitting on the couch and floor by their laughs. "Ryan seems to be getting along with the others."

"He does." Jodie nodded.

"Jodie, I don't want to be intrusive on you two, but may I ask what happened to Ryan?" Tuesday said. "Why does he wear an eye patch?"

Jodie sighed heavily. "I never told you much about my past, but Ryan and I where operatives of the CIA."

"The CIA?"

Jodie nodded. "On our last mission we were captured and… interrogated." Jodie explained. "We refused to talk, and they… they cut his eye to get information out of us. We never talked, but Ryan lost eye because of it. We barely got out alive."

"I… I'm so sorry, Jodie," Tuesday apologized. "I didn't know."

"No, no! It's alright, really; Ryan understands. He would have been more upset with me if I had given them information- even if he had gotten to keep his eye."

"Jodie, Tuesday!" Stan called. "If you guys are done, come on over and join us!"

Jodie and Tuesday laughed. "I guess we'd better go join them." The older woman said.

"Me too," Jodie agreed. The two stood up and walked over to the others. Stan sat on the couch, Walter was in his recliner, and Jimmy and Ryan sat on the floor. Tuesday sat on the couch next to Stan and Jodie sat on the floor next to Ryan and joined in the conversation.

It was dark outside of the apartment complex when the black sports car pulled up. The door opened and a man in a suit that matched his car stepped out. He looked at his surroundings and saw Ryan's truck. He reached up to his ear and pressed a button. In his ear was an ear bud connected to a walkie-talkie inside his jacket.

"_This is Hughes. Yes sir; they're here."_


	2. Chapter 2

**(AN) This story is based on the 'Ryan' ending, where Paul, Jimmy, Walter and Cole are still alive. Facts and details from the other ending are used in the story. I hope you all enjoy reading this Fan-Fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to let me know what you guys think about the story and where you would like it to go. Feel free to check out my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Beyond: Two Souls_**** or any of its characters. I do not make any money from this story.**

Beyond: Two Souls- The Dead World

Chapter Two, On the Run- Again

Jodie's eyes fluttered open. She didn't feel Ryan pressed against her back, wrapping his arms around her waist like he had been when they went to bed. She lay in the spare bed of the group's apartment the night that they had arrived in New York. Stan had insisted that they stay, rather than find a hotel to stay in.

She tossed off the covers and slid out of bed. She turned the lamp on the bedside table on and knelt down beside her suitcase, which she unzipped. She rummaged around for a shirt and some pajama bottoms. After putting them on she slipped out of the room and into the main apartment. She was surprised to see Stan, Walter, Jimmy and Ryan all sitting around the dining table.

"Jodie!" Ryan stood and walked towards her. "What are you doing up?"

"Ryan," Jodie said slowly. "What… what's going on?"

"Nothing!" Ryan assured her. "We were just visiting more- why don't you go back to bed?"

"Ryan, I've known you for four years; I can tell when you're lying."

"Just go back to bed, girl!" Walter said. "You shouldn't have to worry about this!"

Jodie looked at him, confused. "Worry… about what?"

"Oh…" Walter looked down, as if he had just said something he shouldn't have.

"Nice goin', Walter." Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Nah," Stan said. "It's alright; this girl would be better off knowing what's going on."

Ryan sighed, then nodded. "Yeah, I think you're right."

"Ryan, tell me what is going on."

"It's the DPA." Ryan explained. "Four cars are in the street outside, half a dozen armed men in CIA attire… It's a stakeout."

Jodie scanned the faces of the men, searching desperately for a sign- any sign at all- that they were joking. "Oh shit!"

"How many men did you say you had out there?" A tall, bald man wearing an admiral's uniform and rank.

"Six, sir," Replied a shorter man with close cropped blond hair. "Some of our finest operatives, they-"

"I don't care for the details, sergeant- only the _solid_ facts." The admiral snapped. "Where are the fugitives now?"

"They… aren't fugitives, sir; they haven't done anything wrong; the DPA only wants them for help-"

"I don't give a damn about the DPA! Do you _really_ think that they run this operation? They don't! Never have. Even before Dawkins adopted that _freak_ girl the CIA ran things. The DPA is just a name to make our scientists believe that they were doing research for 'good' purposes. So tell me _where_ they went!"

The man kept a straight face and a cool attitude as he replied. "Gone, sir,"

"_Gone?_"

"Without a trace, sir,"

Jodie, Ryan, Stan, Tuesday and Zoey sat in Ryan's truck as they rolled down a dirt road in the middle of the night. Jimmy was following behind them in his car with Walter.

"Who were those people?" Tuesday asked, cradling a crying Zoey.

"They're CIA operatives." Ryan answered. "If it wasn't for Jodie and Aiden we'd probably be in custody… or dead."

"Ryan," Jodie said. "What happened… that wasn't Aiden back there."

"What do you mean?" Ryan's voice showed his confusion. "Cars don't fly through the air by themselves!"

"I wasn't us; it _couldn't_ have been us…"

"What?" Ryan was thoroughly confused at that point.

"The destruction of the last condenser… it tore the bond between me and Aiden." Jodie explained. "He is still around us- with us- but he is able to leave me without harming me and isn't always within earshot. Before I went to bed he went somewhere and probably won't find us for a while. We're on our own for now.

Ryan was silent. "I'm sorry, Jodie; I didn't know… but if you didn't do that back there, then who did?"

Jodie thought hard, and then it occurred to her. Slowly, she turned in her seat to look at the baby in Tuesday's arms. "Zoey!"

"Zoey did it?" Stan exclaimed. "But how?"

"I've felt it ever since I saw her yesterday; Zoey is linked to an entity- I'm sure of that now!" Jodie stated. "Her entity must have known that they were in danger and reacted."

"Jesus…" Ryan breathed. "They weren't after _us_; they were after _you_ and Zoey!"

"We're going to have to get somewhere that they will have a hard time finding us," Jodie said. "And I think I know where."


	3. Chapter 3

**(AN) This story is based on the 'Ryan' ending, where Paul, Jimmy, Walter and Cole are still alive. Facts and details from the other ending are used in the story. I hope you all enjoy reading this Fan-Fiction as much as I enjoyed writing it! Don't forget to let me know what you guys think about the story and where you would like it to go. Feel free to check out my other stories.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own ****_Beyond: Two Souls_**** or any of its characters. I do not make any money from this story.**

Beyond: Two Souls- The Dead World

Chapter Three, Navajo

Jay was unsaddling the mischievous horse, Ashkii, when he heard vehicles coming down the dirt road towards the ranch. He turned to face the approaching vehicles and saw a dirty pickup with blackened windows and a run-down Toyota.

Just then Paul came out of their house, looking in the direction of the vehicles. "Go back to work, Jay," The elderly man commanded.

Jay nodded. "Yes father." He turned back to the horse as the cars stopped beside the house. He heard doors open and footsteps on the ground. Then he heard his father call him. "What is it, father?" He turned around and stopped in his tracks. Standing beside the truck, wearing a plain T-shirt and tattered jeans, stood Jodie.

"Jodie!" Jay took three steps forwards before the driver's door opened and a man stepped out,, an eye patch over his left eye. That was also when he saw it; the sun reflecting off of it was what had drawn his eyes to it- a ring.

"We're all very thankful that you've let us stay, Paul." Jodie said as Stan, Jimmy, Ryan, Walter, Tuesday, Paul, his sons and herself sat around the large dinner table. Jay had barely said a word since their arrival.

"You have done so much for us in the past, Jodie." Paul replied. "It is the least we can do for you and your friends." He took a bite of food before continuing to speak. "How long have you two been engaged?"

"About four days, actually," Ryan answered. "We were going to visit Stan, Jimmy, Walter, Tuesday and Zoey when something happened. Jodie said you would be able to help us."

"Well, Jodie was right; we will lend you a hand, you need only ask." Paul smiled kindly. "Speaking of Zoey how is the little one?" He leaned back in his chair to look into the other room, where Zoey sat in a makeshift crib. "She has hardly made a noise the entire time."

"She has never been very loud." Tuesday explained.

"Ryan," Cory said slowly. "If you don't mind me asking… what happened to your eye?"

"I uh…" Ryan fidgeted with his fork before answering. "Lost it while in the military…"

"Ryan," Jodie said, frowning slightly.

"What?"

"We don't work for them anymore; you don't have to keep their secrets."

Ryan sighed. "Alright… I lost while Jodie and I worked for the CIA. We had been captured while on a mission and where interrogated. They uh… well, I guess you can piece the rest of the story together…"

"CIA?" Cory asked. "Jodie, you're a secret agent?"

"No," Jodie shook her head. "Not anymore- if I did then they wouldn't be after us."

"What?" Jay spoke up. "You're wanted by the government? You're criminals!"

"Jay, no!" Jodie struggled to explain. "It's not like that!"

"Then how _is_ it, Jodie?"

"They're after me because of what I can do- not what I've done."

Paul intervened. "Jay, calm down. Jodie, what do you mean?"

"When I had first met you I was linked to an entity…" Jodie explained. "That link was broken almost a month ago- but they don't know that. They are after me because the want to use me to help them build an opening to the other side."

"An entity…?" Paul said quietly.

"Holy shit…" Cory said.

"Now the CIA is going to bust down our door!" Jay exclaimed. "Father, we can't let them stay- we'll become fugitives because of them- working with criminals!"

"Oh, shut up, Jay!" Cory snapped, standing up from the table. "Stop being so cold just because Jodie loves someone other than you!"

"Shut up, Cory!" Jay snapped, standing as well.

"No, you need to get past the fact that Jodie isn't going to be with you and stop being such an ass! She's helped us so much and you're being rude because of an old crush." Cory pushed away from the table and stormed out of the house.

Jay sat slowly down and stared at his plate.

"I don't want to us be any trouble," Ryan said. "If you would like us to leave, we will."

"You will do nothing of the sort!" Paul said coolly. "Cory will be fine and Jay will get over the past. You will stay here as long as you need to."

"Thank you, Paul." Jodie smiled. "It means a lot to us."

"You're welcome Jodie." Paul pushed back from the table and stood. "You remember were your room is… correct?"

"Yeah," Jodie nodded. "I do."

"Good, I assume that Ryan will share your room, so I'll show the others to theirs." He motioned for them to follow.

The others stood to follow Paul. Tuesday went to into the other room and picked Zoey up from her crib before returning to the others, and Paul led them into the back hall where all of the rooms where located. This left Jodie, Ryan and Jay alone at the table.

"Listen, Jay…" Jodie said quietly.

"You don't have to explain, Jodie." Jay mumbled. "I understand… I didn't mean to explode like that, I just… I thought we had something together before." He stood from the table and walked out of the room.

"Well, other than Jay who seems to hate my guts they all seem pretty friendly." Ryan said jokingly. "Did you two ever… you know; have anything going between each other?"

"We had something," Jodie said quietly. "But only for a short time… it's nothing anymore."

"Jodie, are you okay?" Ryan asked.

"I'm fine…"

"C'mon," Ryan said, standing up and pulling her up with him. "Let go to bed."


End file.
